


Shackles

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar will be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shackles

_If they get us in shackles, we’ll never get free_. Briar’s irrational thought was working against him in overtime. Rosethorn was sluggish and barely breathing, the gash in her leg making panic rise in his throat. Evvy was nowhere to be found. He’d have to find Evvy and get her out and then get all three of them home. It was terrifying to think about.

So Briar thought about home instead- he thought about cool evenings on the roof of Discipline, Sandry talking of work with her uncle, Tris watching the clouds and teaching him about the weather. Slowly, his body relaxed. As he finally thought about Daja and the calm assurance she always held about her, how grounded she was, Briar could think a bit more clearly.

They would never shackle him- he had too much to go home to.


End file.
